islefandomcom-20200215-history
Hunting/fighting tips
If you are struggling in The Isle to survive as a carnivore (particularly an apex), there are many ways to find sufficient food. Mainly large herbivores. ''Puertasaurus: There are two main ways to hunt a Puertasaurus: Stomp avoiding and leg sitting. The prior involves standing underneath the animal's forelegs and continuing to bite until it dies. Avoiding the front stomp is relatively easy as it is slow both to raise and fall. The latter method is achieved by sitting behind the ''Puertasaurus' left hindleg and continuing to attack it there. As the animal can currently only kick back with its right leg and is generally too slow-turning to move its right leg into position, it will be incapable of defending itself. These Strategies apply regardless of what carnivore you are playing as. A Camara is similar, though with superior turning abilities, it is generally infact better at defending itself. *Note- These methods are exploits of current short-comings of the Puertasaurus that will likely no longer be viable once future systems are introduced, namely trample-damage. ''Shantungosaurus: This dinosaur is a little more dependent on what dinosaur you are playing as in order to hunt it. As a ''Tyrannosaurus, you will be able to break the Shant's leg, thus preventing it from stomping. However, this rarely occurs on the first bite (sometimes not even after the second), so it is subsequently best to ambush a Shantungosaurus from behind. An additional reason for this is the Shant's speed and stamina: it could easily evade any apex if it so pleased. Once its leg is broken, it will not be able to "alt-turn," meaning it will have little chance of hitting you with a headbutt, and those do relatively little damage even when they do hit, barring a leg-break chance. "Facetanking" a Shant will result in at least severe injury and probably even death. This hunting strategy is ''NOT ''recommended. As either a Giga or a Spino, you lack the ability to break the leg of a Shant, meaning it will be able to easily "alt-turn" around and stomp you to death quickly. Giga's can "undersit" a Shant, meaning they can simply sit "inside" them (due to a current lack of inter-animal collision) and bite while being able to avoid being stomped. However, the Giga is still a large animal, so skillful turning ability is necessary to be able to pull this off. Otherwise, you'll still find yourself pulverised by the Shant's stomp. If the player is willing to commit suicide for a larger pack though, the Shant is still able to be bled-out by a single Giga or Spino. ''Triceratops: Relatively similar to a Shant in regards to fighting capabilities, albeit slower, and with lower health and damage. Conversely, though, it does bleed damage, and has an incredibly fast turn. Because of this, it is not a "hit-and-run-able" animal. A strategy which may have provided limited success on the Shant. For this reason, the player often times has little choice but to "facetank" a Trike. Because it has lower health, mass, and stomp damage compared to a Shant, as well as the fact that the Rex has a pretty good turn as well, you may have some capability to hunt a Trike in this manner, as the Rex has phenominal bleed and damage healing abilities. Lacking this healing, both the Giga and Spino will once again find themselves lacking in the ability to hunt a Trike, or at least survive the hunt themselves. ''Stegosaurus: With very low health compared to the two prior meantioned herbivores, and still slow itself, Stegosaurus ''will go down quickly, regardless of what apex you are hunting it with. It still has fairly high bleed though, so one must still hunt it with some caution. ''Therizinosaurus: Though the "Turkey" has formidable claws, its best defense is its highly superior speed and stamina, at least when compared with the three apexes. Thus, one must ambush it in order to successfully bring it down. Beware its claws though, they are still quite powerful. ''Ankylosaurus:'' Honestly, it's probably just best not to hunt an Anky. It has decent health as well as a variety of damage and bleed modifiers that effectively neutalize many of the apexes' greatest advantages, due to its armour. Additionally, though you may not find it killing you as quick as the stomps of a Trike or Shant, it still deals fairly considerable damage, including a near guaranteed bone-break. Category:Gameplay Category:Game mechanics